


Looking For Tooru

by irltooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Symbolism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltooru/pseuds/irltooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi chucked slightly as he realized that he was always looking for him. Ever since he became friends with Tooru in elementary school, he’d always be looking out for him. Every time Iwaizumi walked into a room, the first thing he would do is look for him. He knew Oikawa did the same for him, shouting out “Iwa-chan!” every time he pushed through the front door of a very crowded party. <br/>Hopefully Tooru was looking out for him now, because Iwaizumi was always looking for Tooru, everywhere.<br/>Hajime was looking for him now, amongst the sunlit rows; gold on marble, gold on grey.<br/>And Hajime found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on "the ultimate angst prompt list" and I decided that I absolutely HAD to write it.
> 
> oho if you search up the plants in Iwaizumi's bouquet it helps you to understand the story a little better I think? I mean at that point anyways.

Iwaizumi was glad that the incessant drizzle of rain that’s been threatening to turn into showers was slowly dissipating. He cast his gaze towards the grey sky, eyes scanning the distance and spotting a hint of white and blue. He smiled in relief, glad that the threat of a torrential downpour was gone. He could go talk to him in peace.

Hajime clutched the bouquet of flowers tighter to his chest. He was dressed casually today, different from the last time he saw Oikawa. This time, instead of a dark, formal suit and tie, Iwaizumi was wearing nothing but a thin pullover and a pair of black jeans. The damp, slightly muddy grass left brown and green smudges on his worn sneakers, but he didn’t care. His fingers left prints on the cellophane that lined the bouquet, and he shifted his grip on the bundle.

Anemone, ambrosia, rosemary, asphodel, and cypress. Iwaizumi knew that it wasn’t the most beautiful of bouquets, but he also knew Oikawa well. People often thought that Oikawa was shallow and vain, and that did not come as a surprise to Iwaizumi. After all, Oikawa used to spend hours getting ready in the morning, and he complained intensely every time Iwaizumi managed to mess up his perfectly styled hair (to Hajime’s chagrin). Despite the focus on his aesthetic appearance, it turned out that Oikawa appreciated symbolism and deep meaning over anything else. It was just like how he was on the court: part of his role was to stand there and look pretty, but deep down, he was analyzing every move. Oikawa was the type of person who was sentimental.

That was the reason why Iwaizumi spent hours meticulously researching and gathering these plants, whether it be from the local florist’s or from a field nearby. He knew Oikawa would understand. He was a sucker for flower symbolism.

It was a little warmer now. The sun was trying its best to shine through the last of the grey clouds, golden rays weakly staining the emerald grass at Iwaizumi’s feet. He reached for the latch of the black iron gate, letting himself through and closing it gently with a _clink_ behind him. He scanned the lush green fields, eyes hunting for Oikawa.

Iwaizumi chucked slightly as he realized that he was always looking for him. Ever since he became friends with Tooru in elementary school, he’d always be looking out for him. Every time Iwaizumi walked into a room, the first thing he would do is look for him. He knew Oikawa did the same for him, shouting out “Iwa-chan!” every time he pushed through the front door of a _very_ crowded party.

Hopefully Tooru was looking out for him now, because Iwaizumi was always looking for Tooru, everywhere.

Hajime was looking for him now, amongst the sunlit rows; gold on marble, gold on grey.

And Hajime found him.

His eyes never left Oikawa as he made his way across, green field speckled with piles of flowers here and there. His flowers definitely didn’t compare, but he knew they meant things more beautiful than any red carnation or white rose.

The clouds protest and the sun finally breaks through, splashing Iwaizumi’s vision with light. Like the dark clouds, the tightness in his chest vanished and he strode forward with renewed vigour.

“Hey, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi said softly, gazing at him. If his teammates saw him now, they’d be shocked by the tenderness in his normally hard brown eyes.

“I…” Iwaizumi paused, struggling to condense his thoughts into words. “I love you a lot.”

_Cliché, Hajime. That’s so cliché._

He knows it is, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say because the tightness in his chest was back and he felt the familiar prickling at the corners of his eyelids. He let his tears etch their way down his cheeks quietly.

He didn’t want rain today, but it was inevitable.

“I love you, I love you.” Iwaizumi reached towards Oikawa, but pulled his hand back at the last second. “I love you more than agedashi tofu and volleyball, I’ll love you until every damn star in the galaxy has exploded in a supernova or some shit and god, I love you so much, Tooru…”

The silence sat heavy in Hajime’s ears, and he knew not to expect any response better than this.

The cellophane crinkled noisily as Iwaizumi laid the messy bouquet down at Oikawa Tooru’s grave.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the ending wasn't too predictable, I'm going to hell for this


End file.
